Bringing down the house!
by Dark Duo
Summary: What happens when you take 2 Super Saiyans, A pissed off Namek, A hyperactive pink demon and a deranged Android, then mix them together with a whole lotta sugar and many DBZ mad fangirls? What could possibly go wrong? chapter 3 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: The Dark Duo does NOT own Dragonball Z, no matter how much we'd like to...  
  
Genre: PG-13 for insane humour, slight swearing and general craziness! =)  
  
Chapter 1= "Things are worse than we thought...." What would happen if Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Majin Buu (big scary one) Cell and #17 were sucked into the real world? Take 2 Super Saiyans, 1 pissed off Namek, a hyperactive pink Demon, a deranged Android and a whole lotta sugar, then mix together with 2 DBZ-mad fangirls... What could possibly go wrong? ^_^  
  
Dark Evrae: Me and my pal Darkfire22, have teamed up to bring you the maddest DBZ humour fics we can think of! We KNOW this idea has been done so many times but it's just so funny!!! So please enjoy our first fic and please be gentle! Oh And NO flames, they burn! LOL! =)  
  
Dark Duo: Right! So please enjoy 'Bringing down the house!' Slight OOCness... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Heads up! He's here!" yelled Piccolo, whose eyes narrowed in fear as Majin Buu landed before him. The giant pink Demon stood at his full height and looked down upon the trembling Namek... "Buu will fight the strong one now!!!" Piccolo gulped and tried to stall the raging monster... "Please Buu!!! We still have one more day left! Please... just try some patience..." Majin Buu sneered and shook his head "No, I'm done! I'm done waiting! I hate the wait!" Then Majin Buu powered and fired a beam of energy straight at Piccolo... ............................................................................ ..............................................................  
  
In the real world, two DBZ mad girls watched the Majin Buu saga with unblinking eyes. One girl was called Evrae, she was fairly tall with shoulder length brown hair and wore black clothes. She liked Piccolo and Android 17 the best. The other girl was called Darkfire and she was an average height for a 13-year-old, with long Black hair, and was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Her favourite character was Vegeta.  
  
They were good friends but didn't really know the other very well as Darkfire had only just moved in next door last month. Together they watched Dragonball Z in Evrae's house... Today was Friday night and Darkfire decided to stay over... Just as Buu shot the deadly beam at the Namekian warrior one of the girls emitted a piercing cry...  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Calm down Evrae. It's only Piccolo's head that's gonna be blown off!" said Darkfire calmly, knowing that would never happen as long as the dreaded FUNImation had control of Dragonball Z but Evrae went almost white when she heard her friends words, then yelled once more...  
  
"...NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! PICCOLO!!!!" she yelled as she covered her face with her hands in fear of Piccolo's safety, Darkfire just laughed as the pink demon attacked him and braced herself for the (hopefully) gory results... the smoke cleared but as ever with FUNImation, there was no blood or anything... just the green man standing there looking at the massive hole underneath him in awe...  
  
"Uh uhh!! No more! I'm done waiting, take me to the strong one know or Buu'll eat you all!!!!" cried the pink monster as he sank into an attack position...  
  
The two girls resumed watching the T.V with unblinking eyes, ready for the best part of the episode, the fight! They braced themselves as Majin Buu lunged to attack the Z fighters when all of a sudden the T.V went blank! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" screamed the girls in unison, as quick as lighting Evrae was beside the T.V, smacking it as hard as could, but ended up with a bruised fist. Darkfire cursed with blind rage and started screaming, shaking the remote because she was unsure of what to do... Finally after two minutes they stopped, realizing it was futile to carry on, the T.V was dead and they had missed the best part of the episode...  
  
"Just when it got to the good part as well!" yelled Evrae, who flung the remote at the T.V in a fit of rage. The world seemed to go in slow motion as the remote bounced off the screen... "CRACK!" and left a nice big crack in the T.V screen. The T.V flashed white for a moment, and then the power in the house went... "Ummmmmm! You broke it!" gasped Darkfire, shocked at what just happened... The T.V fizzed and shuddered angrily, sparks flew out of the back and the screen's crack glowed white once more... "Hey, maybe you got it back on again..." Darkfire whispered again quietly. The two girls waited for a moment but nothing happened... "Nope, I broke it..." Evrae whispered back... Suddenly the T.V flashed a blinding white and a massive wave of energy flung them back into the sofa... "What the...!?"  
  
Then everything went pitch black... A minute later the girls sat up, dazed from what just happened. "My... my living room! It's trashed!!!" cried Evrae as she overlooked the living room. The T.V was totally smashed up and the table had been flattened, the sofa that they had been sitting on was overturned and so were the two chairs, the carpet was scorched on several places and glass was everywhere on the floor... It looked like a bomb had gone off... "I am sooooo dead..." Evrae stuttered and fell to the floor heavily. Unconscious. The trauma of having her living room trashed and her T.V broken was too much... Darkfire just stared at her fallen companion and turned around when she heard some strange noises coming from behind the overturned sofa... Some people(?) were talking but she couldn't quite make out what they were saying...  
  
"Kakkarot get your foot outta my face!" came a very familiar snarl....  
  
Darkfire gulped and hoped what she just heard was just a hallucination of some sort, hopefully from eating too many pixie sticks... She stepped over Evrae's body and peered over the fallen sofa and saw their dreams come true, or rather nightmares... Staring her in the face was Majin Buu, the demon she had just seen on Cartoon Network, he seemed really angry at first, not surprising because he seemed to be tangled up on the floor around Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo and Android 17. His face softened and creased in confusion as he saw the younger girl, then he brightened and gave her what could only be a smile, one could give you nightmares that is...  
  
"OOO! Buu see girl!" he shouted, laughing and grinning at them in what he thought was a nice way... Darkfire squealed and glomped the pink demon "OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! MAJIN BUU!!!!!" Majin Buu grunted, confused why this girl wasn't running away screaming from the mere sight of him... The other DBZ characters stopped their fighting and looked up to see who shouted and Vegeta wriggled and 'accidentally' kicked Goku when he thought he wasn't looking. "Hi there! Can you help us out? We seem to be kinda stuck to this pink lard boy!" asked Android 17, struggling to get loose from Buu's goo. Darkfire nodded but didn't move, for she was still staring the pink demon in awe... "What's the matter? Never seen a pink demon before!? Help us get loose!" ordered the Saiyan Prince... Darkfire smiled evilly and jumped over the fallen sofa to free the trapped DBZ characters, she grabbed hold of Buu and unwrapped him from the rest of the DBZ crew... "Hey thanks! Ummm, where are we?" asked a very confused Goku. Vegeta, Piccolo and #17 were still in a daze and Buu had walked off into the house, probably looking for something to eat...  
  
"Ummm... This is hard to explain... I don't know how to explain it to you guys... you see, the people in our world don't know you're ummm... real people. They think you're Anime characters from a show called Dragonball Z, I think what happened was our T.V over there went blank and we tried to get it working, my friend Evrae threw a fit because the programme you guys are in blacked out and she threw the remote at it, why I don't know and then the T.V exploded and here you guys are..." explained Darkfire. Goku just stared at her with a blank face and turned to Piccolo for another explanation...  
  
Android 17 got up off the glass-covered floor and looked down at Evrae, who was still lying on the floor... "Who's your friend? She looks dead!" He smiled and poked her in the arm gently, she grunted and shifted slightly, Android 17 smiled. "Well I'll be! She's not dead after all!" Vegeta growled at the Android's childishness... "Well hurry and wake her up then! We don't have all day!" Android 17 frowned slightly and looked at the girl again. "...How do I do that?" 17 asked. Vegeta snorted and shouted at Android 17. "I don't know! Poke her again or something! It worked once maybe it'll work again!" Suddenly Vegeta bent down and poked Evrae in the ribs none too gently, something which she really hated. She yelled angrily and jumped up to her feet, glaring around the room for the culprit... "... No touchies!!!!" she screeched in a tone that would rival Bulma. Then Evrae recognised the Saiyan prince and broke out into a very evil grin...  
  
After things had calmed down the two girls spent half an hour going into a very detailed explanation of how the real world worked, how they were known in this world and how they were here. They told them what they knew about each person that was in the room and also explained that the Dragonballs did not exist in this dimension... The DBZ characters, minus Buu were very surprised that the two girls knew so much, even #17 and Piccolo... "And that's the whole story. Somehow the T.V must have taken you guys from your world and taken you here, but we don't know how or why it happened and we're going to try and find a way to send you back where you belong..." said Darkfire, breathless after talking non-stop for thirty minutes, turned around to sit on the one of the ruined chairs to catch her breath...  
  
"So what your saying... is that we're stuck here?" asked Vegeta very quietly, unsure of this whole new situation... "I don't think so, we need to find out what happened and try to reverse the effect, so that you go back... Meanwhile why we try to figure out how to do it, you can live here in my house for a while and we'll make your stay here comfortable as possible, helping you out with whatever as long as you behave OK? Is that fair?" asked Evrae, smiling happily, her eyes glued on Android 17, who was now staring at the ruined T.V with a silly grin... The rest of the DBZ characters talked to each other, discussing what the best solution would be, finally Goku decided he would accept their offer, Vegeta and Piccolo agreed silently, suddenly feeling homesick and wishing they were back in their world. Android 17 smiled and said he was definitely staying. Of Buu there was no sign...  
  
"Hey Vegeta, can you tell us where Buu is hiding? He seems to have been gone for a while..." asked Darkfire quietly. Vegeta nodded and looked around the smashed up living room... "I think he's over there..." he finally said, pointing in the direction of the kitchen... "The kitchen?" said Evrae and Darkfire in unison, they looked at each other and raced into the kitchen, hoping against hope that he wasn't doing what they thought he was. Vegeta and Goku followed after them quickly, having already learnt that Kitchen + Girls = cooking which finally... = Food!!! Evrae burst into the kitchen and saw... absolutely nothing... The kitchen was still intact and everything was fine, from the corner of her eye she spotted a tiny movement and turned to it, seeing something horrible... Majin Buu was leaning over a water-filled bowl, which contained her pet goldfish; he dipped his hand in, grabbed a fish and looked at the poor creature flopping helplessly in his fist. He smiled sadistically at the goldfish and held it up to his face... "What the hell is he doing?" she thought, then the answer became clear when Majin Buu curled his antenna thing over his prey so he could turn the fish he caught into something... "Probably candy!" Thought Evrae in horror...  
  
She flushed red with fear/shock/anger and took a deep breath... "MAJIN BUU! PUT MY FISH BACK IMMEDIATELY!!!!" she screeched at the top of her lungs. Majin Buu whipped around, startled at her loud voice and glared at the raging Evrae... "You monster! You just tried to eat Georgie! BAD BUU! Shame on you!" she scolded. Buu looked away, shamed and muttered something... "Buu was hungry... Buu w...want candy..." Quickly Evrae opened the kitchen cupboard and pulled out a large bar of dark chocolate and offered it to the demon, hoping that he'd take that instead of her pet fish. Buu's eyes went wide at the sight of the chocolate and obediently dropped the fish back into the bowl, took the chocolate and swallowed it in one go(!) He licked his lips, patted his slim tummy and looked at Evrae again. "Buu like girl! Girl give Buu chocolate! Buu want more!!!" he screeched. Evrae sighed and decided to give him all the good stuff in the house... Sugar urge sated, Buu walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs...  
  
"He sure has a good appetite!" said Darkfire. "I'm just glad I was able to turn him away from my fish..." whispered Evrae. She sighed in relief and turned around to sit down but came face to ummm...chest with Goku. "What do you want now?" she asked the Super Saiyan. "Can we have some food too!?" he asked eagerly. Evrae sighed and pulled out all the cooking pans, this was gonna be one long weekend...  
  
Dinner was an... Interesting affair, sitting at the dinner table next to the ruined room was Evrae, Darkfire, Android 17, Piccolo, Goku and Vegeta. Android 17 had nothing but Piccolo had a glass of water, Darkfire had a sandwich, Evrae had some salad and Goku and Vegeta had what looked like all the edible food in the house, not including the stale cake Goku found hidden in the cupboard. "How... do you eat with these baka things? Tell me now!" growled Vegeta, holding up a spoon and a fork. Darkfire and Evrae stared at him and had a similar thought about why monkeys should never eat at the dinner table, maybe Frieza was right for once...  
  
"What do you mean? You've never seen these before?" said Evrae, gesturing at the utensils in Vegeta's hand. Vegeta shook his head. "The hell? Is he joking? Oh right, Dragonball Z was made in Japan, maybe they only ever knew how to use chopsticks..." Piccolo took another sip of water, growing interested in this new conversation; maybe it would turn into an argument? "This is a fork, you use it to spear your food" said Darkfire, she demonstrated by spearing what was left of her sandwich and ate it, Goku did the same and speared at a chunk of chicken viciously, he then placed the lump of meat in his mouth and bit down hard, the fork made an interesting screech as he dragged it through his teeth. "There...." he said, smiling happily. "I don't think you're meant to bite down so hard..." replied Evrae... Vegeta stared at Goku angrily and also stabbed down with his fork... "No Vegeta! You're going to...!!!" The plate went flying off and narrowly missed hitting Piccolo's head, whooshed past a surprised Android 17's nose and hit the wall with full force... "CRASH!!!" "Break it...." groaned Evrae, this was getting worse and worse by the hour, maybe having the DBZ people in the real world was a bad idea after all...  
  
"Buu!!!" came an angry cry form upstairs, then was silent. Majin Buu was asleep and had been woken by the smashing plate, Evrae grinned and went upstairs into her room and fetched her most prized possesion, the PS2!!! Android 17's eye lit up "Cool! A thing!" he said. Vegeta and Piccolo walked in to see this wonderful machine... Evrae also brought down her T.V and several games, including Devil may cry, FFX, Blood Omen, A fighting game and some others, Android 17 sat himself down and started playing straight away, Vegeta begun playing the fighting game with him... Goku came back into the room holding something... "What you got Goku?" asked Evrae, Goku handed it to her... It was a sticky note that was on the kitchen fridge, in the excitement with Buu attacking her fish and cooking everything in the house she must have missed it; she started reading and went pale at the words...  
  
"Dear Evrae  
  
Your Father and I have gone to visit your Aunt for a couple of days and we won't be back until Tuesday, Thursday at the most. I've left $100 in the cookie jar so you can buy yourself some food or clothes if anything happens, while we're gone DO NOT have any parties! Now have fun and be good OK sweety? And don't forget, Grandma is coming over on Sunday so try to keep the house clean!  
  
See you soon...  
  
Love Mom and Dad xxxx"  
  
"Oh... my... god, they won't be back until Tuesday! Maybe until even Thursday! And Grandma is coming to stay!!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" It was the Grandma she hated as well! Evrae gulped and showed the note to Darkfire... She read the note silently and gulped at the end... "Oh... that's the evil Grandma isn't it?" Evrae nodded at looked at the rest of the DBZ people wandering around the house... An angry cry came from the front room and they heard a terrible explosion... Evrae shot back into the room and saw her beloved PS2 in a smouldering heap... Android 17 had a sheepish grin and Vegeta looked downright angry, but burst into laughter when Evrae went red... Evrae + Red face = Trouble... Android 17 looked away, he knew he was in big trouble...  
  
"Things are worse than we thought..." she muttered...  
  
Suddenly the doorbell went, Darkfire looked up but Goku was already at the door, using his instant translocation, then he opened the door... "NOOOOOOOO!!!!" Cried the two girls but Goku had done the deed, standing in the doorway was...  
  
End of chapter 1... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Dark Duo: Well, that was weird, sorry if the first chapter sucked but it'll get better we promise! When more people join and Grandma comes over to stay!!! Please review, we need reviews to live!!! ^_^  
  
Dark Evrae: Darkfire has suggested a really cool idea!!! Who wants to stay over tonight? Reviewers who want to join in 'Bringing down the house' should say their name, age, what they look like, when they want to join in and who they wanna hit on, and we'll write you in the best we can! A maximum of three characters will be chosen for next chapter, providing we get the right reviews. More humour next time in 'Bringing down the house!'... OK Darkfire! Tag you're it!!! ^_^ 


	2. Sleepovers, pizzamen and bacon in the so...

Disclaimers: The Dark Duo does NOT own Dragonball Z!!! We're just borrowing the characters for our story for a little while... ;) *wink*  
  
Dark Evrae: Wheeee! Sorry it's taken so long to update people! School hasn't been kind to Darkfire or me and we've had piles and piles of work to do, but most of it is out of the way now so updating shouldn't be a problem! ^_^  
  
Darkfire: School is soooo bad! =( I nearly died from having to do all that work! Anyways, we liked all of your reviews but it's difficult to write about so many people interacting at one time so we've chosen two people to get used to writing about people and we're gonna try and fit most people in the upcoming chapters, so don't worry if you weren't chosen this chapter! You'll most likely get chosen when the story becomes more interesting, like when Evrae's evil grandma come comes to stay!!! =D MWAHAHAHA!!!*Evil laugh!*  
  
Dark Evrae: Ooooh how I hate the evil grandma! *Shivers* Right! So please enjoy the second instalment of 'Bringing down the house!' Slight OOCness again... =) (Evrae's A/N: My Grandma isn't really evil, in reality she is a very kind person whom I love dearly and if by any chance she is reading this story then I apologize greatly. We needed something good to happen and what better than an evil Grandma? =) Thanks for listening people! *Jumps off soapbox...*  
  
Chapter 2= "Sleepovers, pillow fights and bacon in the soap? Say hello to Kitten, Woran and Frieza!!!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thing's in Evrae's world had certainly taken a turn for the worst. The most fearsome, deadly (and hungry) Dragonball Z characters were staying over for Kami knows how long and it didn't look like they'd be leaving anytime soon. Her front room was trashed, along with her beloved PS2 that a certain Android had put his foot through, her pet fish were traumatized after nearly being eaten by a pink demon and everything that was even slightly edible had been devoured by the two Super Saiyans. On top of that she had her grandma coming over on Sunday, the one that she hated the most. She was older than the hills and just as nasty, one hillbilly old grandma that you wouldn't like to get on the wrong side of... It was Friday night and it was getting pretty late, around 10pm. Darkfire was curled up on the ruined sofa next to Vegeta, watching a corny horror movie together. Every so often she would scream and latch onto Vegeta's shoulder, even though Teletubbies was about ten times scarier than this particular film. Piccolo was meditating in the corner of the room, wincing whenever Darkfire squealed, Goku was chomping through the last pieces of food in the house, Evrae was scolding Android 17 for breaking the PS2 and Majin Buu was still nowhere to be seen...  
  
*Ding Dong!* went the doorbell suddenly, Goku's sensitive saiyan ears pricked up at the sound and dropped the apple he was eating onto the floor. "I'll get it!" He cried enthusiastically, then jumped up and used his instant translocation to get to the door first. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!" screamed the two girls, making Piccolo jump out of his skin but Goku had already opened the door, revealing... "PIZZA DELIVERY!" cried two young men, who looked like rejects out of Men In Black and were carrying about ten different pizza boxes between them. Goku licked his lips and snatched some of the pizzas while Vegeta appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the rest. "Who the fuck ordered Pizza!?" yelled Evrae in disbelief as the Pizzamen handed her the $45 bill. Evrae groaned and reluctantly she paid the Pizza- Men In Black and they left... Goku and Vegeta rushed back into the front room with their ill-gotten gains and a furious Evrae was hot on their tail... "Who the hell ordered Pizza!? I just had to pay those goons with the last of my Birthday money!" wailed the distraught girl. Goku and Vegeta shrugged their shoulders innocently and practically inhaled the pizzas. In the time it took to blink an eye all that was left were ten empty boxes spotted with cheese grease. Goku smiled happily and yawned, patting his bloated tummy... "That hit the spot! I'm gonna like living here until we get back!" he grinned, yawned again and curled up in the chair to go to sleep. Evrae gulped, staring at the Super Saiyan in disbelief, wondering how on earth she was going to be able to feed him, as well as Vegeta and that great pink fiend... How long was it going to take until she could figure out what happened and be able to send them back? "What if we can't do it and they end up staying here for the rest of their lives???" she shivered at the thought and prayed to Kami that would never happen...  
  
Darkfire yawned from her place on the sofa and looked at Evrae. "Who did order all those pizzas anyway?" she asked, equally curious about the whole situation. A content Vegeta was curled up fast asleep next to Darkfire, grumbling in his sleep every now and again whenever Darkfire decided to poke him. "...I don't know. It couldn't have been Goku or Vegeta who ordered the Pizza's, I've been watching them eat all day long..." said Evrae in reply, rubbing her head and trying to sort her exausted brain out. Darkfire thought for a moment, then jabbed Vegeta in the ribs one last time and looked at all the suspicious people in the room... Piccolo couldn't have been the one to order them, he didn't even know what a phone was. Android 17 was the most likely culprit but he had been keeping away from everything technical ever since Evrae gave him the scolding of the century for breaking her PS2. That left Majin Buu and he hadn't been seen since the fish incident... "...Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Darkfire very quietly. Evrae nodded back, it was suspicious that Majin Buu hadn't been seen for a while. Very suspicious. Things went quiet. You could practically hear the wheels turning in their heads as the girls begun to think what must have happened...  
  
Suddenly the doorbell went again, breaking the girl's train of thought. *Ding Dong!* "Stupid doorbell! I should find out where it is and smash the little asshole!" thought Evrae angrily, oh how she hated that doorbell! From the corner of her eye she saw Goku waking up to answer the doorbell. "Oh no you don't!" she yelled and tackled the sleepy Super Saiyan to the floor, unwilling to answer to anymore pizzamen, even if the pizzas were free... "Hey! I just wanna answer the door!" whined Goku, thrashing to get away, then he turned to Android 17 who was already running to answer it. "Run 17 run!!!!" yelled Goku, egging the deranged Android on. "Stop him!" wailed Evrae as the Android raced to the front door before anyone could do a thing about it. "ANDROID 17! DON'T YOU DARE OPEN THE DOOR!!!!!" screamed Darkfire but the evil Android had already flung it open . Standing in the doorway was a fairly tall girl, even taller than Evrae. She had a friendly grin and she had long blonde hair with green eyes and she was wearing black pants and a black t-shirt with 'Well, La Dee F*%&$ing Da!' on the front. She stared back at the Android who was staring at her and she introduced herself... "Hiya! I'm Brittnie. My car broke down and I'm stranded until I can get it fixed, can I stay for a day or two? Pleeaaaseeeee????" then she realized it was Android 17 standing in front of her and she went pale, very pale, then she flushed red and glomped him. "OMG!!!... Android 17!!!!" she screamed shrilly. Evrae and Darkfire squeezed out of the front door and were greeted by the new girl, who was practically strangling the insanely powerful android... "OMG! How come Android 17's here in your house!? Are there more DBZ people in there!?" she said eagerly, surprising the two girls with a hyperness that rivaled even Darkfire herself. "You bet! It's like a space zoo in here!" said Darkfire. "Alright but do you really wanna stay? Even Majin Buu is here! You know, the evil one!" said Evrae, hoping that the new girl would take heed. Brittnie's eyes lit up evily and flashed a devilish grin. "You bet!!!!" She squealed and waltzed into the house of horrors...(Brittnie mentioned she likes being called Kitten better so that's what she's gonna be called from now on! ^_^)  
  
Evrae and Darkfire explained the whole situation to Kitten, about the T.V fizzing out and Evrae's fit, which led to the summoning of Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Android 17 and Majin Buu. Kitten looked around the room at various DBZ people in wonder, staring at Android 17 the longest, who was looking at the wall as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Suddenly Kitten whooshed her hand up into the air as if to ask a question, narrowly missing Piccolo's jawbone. "Where is Majin Buu anyway? You said he's here but I don't see him..." Darkfire opened her mouth then closed it. Evrae thought hard for a moment and looked at Darkfire in shock, remembering what they were talking about earlier... "Majin Buu!!!" The two girls cried in unison and ran up the stairs into Evrae's parent's bedroom, with Kitten following closely behind. Evrae gulped, whipped open the door and looked around the room cautiously. There, parking his holy ass up on the double bed was Majin Buu himself, playing with the upstairs phone! He looked up at the girls as they walked in to confront him and he grinned, showing them what he had just discovered... He dialled a random number and waited as it rang several times, then the person on the other line picked up the phone and said "Hello...?" Majin Buu giggled and said "Knock knock!" down the phone loudly. The person on the other line went very quiet and said "...Who's there?" curiously. Buu smiled naughtily and whispered "Buu!" down the line. The person went even quieter and whispered back. "Buu who?" Buu jumped up and screeched down the phone, making whoever was on the other line jump out of their skin. "Awwww don't cry! Everyone has to die sometime!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Then he slammed the phone down and bounced up and down on the bed in victory...  
  
Evrae blinked, absolutely astonished, too shocked to be able to do anything else. Kitten giggled, not knowing whether to laugh or shout but Darkfire flushed red with anger and really let rip. "MAJIN BUU!!! YOU CAN'T GO AROUND PHONING EVERYONE UP AND THREATENING TO KILL THEM!!!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" she screeched, however her voice was hoarse and just made her sound squeaky. Majin Buu just stared at her blankly and started jumping on the bed again... "Fun place! Buu like much! Buu like girls who take care of Buu!" he screeched excitedly and paused when he saw the new girl... "OOOOH! New Girl! Buu like girls lots!!! Wheee!" And then the pink devil leapt over the scowling Darkfire, he knew he was in major trouble and he ran downstairs as fast as he could, laughing like a fog-horn all the way... "Things ARE worse then we expected..." muttered Evrae tiredly and followed after the insane pink demon, wondering what the hell he would do next... Things were calm for a little while after that. Darkfire had gone home to gather her stuff and came back to stay for several days and the sleeping places were finally decided. Evrae was staying in her own room and Darkfire had brung her sleeping bag and was going to camp with her, Kitten was going to stay in the spare room, Goku and Piccolo were in the Parent's room, Vegeta was still sleeping on the sofa, Majin Buu had mysteriously vanished once again and Android 17 was going to stay where he wanted. Evrae stretched and yawned for a moment and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, it *would* have been OK except for the fact that the phone rang in her absence...  
  
Vegeta snapped awake and glared at the offending machine for daring to interrupt his beauty sleep, everyone watched it as it rang, hoping that somebody would pick it up. For some reason the phone was giving off this bad aura and even the humans could sense it. Finally Darkfire gulped and picked up the dreaded phone, wondering who it was... "H...Hello?" she said nervously, everyone was watching her and she didn't like it one bit. Darkfire bit her lip and giggled quietly. "Oh no! It's Evrae's grandma! Quick, pretend to be Evrae!" she thought to herself harshly. Darkfire nodded and tried to speak into the phone again, only to be interupted by grandma. "Evrae? Is that you? Good! Now listen! I won't be coming over on Sunday, instead I'll be coming on Tuesday because of the damned traffic... Are you listening to me!?" screeched the old crone, practically deafening poor Darkfire. "Y..Yes Grandma!" she said with a shaky voice, hoping to fool the old witch. "Evrae? You sound funny, are you sick!? Because if you are..." The poor girl shook her head quickly. "No Grandma! I've just a bit tired, it is the middle of the night after all..." The angry old woman butted in angrily. "Don't get smart with me girl! Anyway I'll see you on Tuesday, don't think I won't be telling your parents about this!" then the old witch slammed the phone down and everyone sighed with relief. At least it was good news, they had more time to figure out how to send the DBZ characters back. "Poor poor Evrae..." muttered Android 17 quietly. Darkfire just giggled and Goku peered over the sofa fearfully. "Gosh that woman was scary! Almost as bad as Chi Chi!" he said, then he farted in shock. (Pizza flatulence) Unfortunately Kitten was hiding behind him and was the first to know what just happened... "WOOOOOAHHHWOOOO! Goku! Was that you!? You gotta warn people before you crack one off like that! I mean, my mouth was open and everything!!!" she cried, holding her nose in distaste... "Quick! Stink alert! Everybody out!" screamed Evrae, who had just appeared at the doorway and everyone but Android 17 (Who wasn't able to smell bad things) rushed out of the danger zone, then Evrae opened all the windows and hoped the smell would leave quickly...  
  
Some time later, the smell had vanished and everything was calm once more, well, as calm as it could get... Suddenly a distressed cry called out to the mistresses of the house. "Hey girls! You'd better come and see this!" cried Android 17 from the front room, he sounded kinda worried. Maybe Goku had eaten a pillow in his sleep, thinking it was a marshmallow and had choaked to death. Knowing how unpredictable their new 'friends' were the three girls rushed back into the front room, expecting something terrible, maybe Piccolo or Android 17 had killed someone. They looked around the room for dead bodies and signs of carnage but could see nothing out of place. Goku and Vegeta were still curled up sound asleep and the room was still messy with damaged furniture and pizza boxes... Then the two girls saw that Piccolo and Android 17 were staring up at the ceiling, Darkfire looked up to see what they staring at and there was a swirling vortex where the light in the ceiling used to be... "Cool... It's a pretty thing!" breathed Darkfire and indeed it was! The colors were bright and vibrant, changing every so often and it glowed gently... She giggled and looked around the room, grabbing the half-eaten apple that Goku had dropped earlier and tossed it into the swirling vortex, which sucked it up. The apple whizzed into the vortex, screaming round and round like a tiny jet fighter, then it twisted out of proportion for a moment and popped, vanishing instantly. For a moment nothing happened and then suddenly a strange looking girl was spat out from the swirling void and landed into the centre of the room with a loud thud (!). She lay on the ground completely motionless and Piccolo, Android 17 and the three girls crowded around for a closer look... Upon closer inspection she was kinda tall with soft white hair and pointed ears, wearing black clothes and carrying two menacing looking Katana's on her back...  
  
"...Is that even legal?" Whispered Darkfire excitedly, pointing at the gleaming weapons on the girl's back. She bent down and gently shook the girl's shoulder but she didn't wake up. "Be careful!" hissed Evrae, yanking Darkfire by the shirt back to safety behind Piccolo's back... "...Do you think she's dead?" whispered the Namek, intrigued by this new person's arrival. "I dunno, poke her or something! We don't have all night!" whispered Darkfire. Piccolo shrugged and then bent down and gently tugged at one of the girl's ears, recieving an interesting response. Suddenly the new girl squealed in shock as the Namek's cold hands tweaked her ear and she sat up quickly, dazed from the heavy fall. She cracked opened a sky- blue eye, coming face to face with the Namekian warrior and stared back at him with equal curiously. "Hi there! Who are you?" asked Evrae, peeking over Piccolo's shoulder, surprised at the new girl's arrival... The new girl looked at her for a second then broke out into a devilish grin, flashing sharp white teeth. She pulled herself up off the floor up and bowed like a graceful noblewoman... "Hi there! I'm Woran, pleased to meet you..." she said eagerly. Then she paused and stared back up at the vortex, which had now closed... "Oh no! The portal back to my world has gone! May I stay here in your home for a while? Just until I get it comes back again?..." she asked, pulling her most powerful puppy eyed look. Evrae couldn't ever resist that look and gave in... What was another person in the house anyway? There was plenty of room for one more person... "Sure, make yourself at home Woran!" she said with a grin and Woran squealed in delight...(Yadi Yadi Ya, then another introduction explaining everything, we can't be bothered writing about that when it's not needed..=) Woran was floating next to a meditating Piccolo thinking the whole situation over... (I bet your wondering who somebody other than a Z character can float, well lets just say Woran is a girl of many many talents! =) "Wow... I didn't realize how one person could be responsible for summoning so many powerful fighters... What if they go out of control and wreak havoc across the world?" she said, pointing at Android 17 gravely, who was smiling at the scorch mark where the PS2 used to be... Then she turned back to Evrae with a grave face... "You have doomed us all!" she cried dramatically. "Don't look at me, the T.V started it!!!" yelled Evrae, astonished once more...  
  
Suddenly the portal above them flared open again, interrupting the girl's argument and then it flung out a familar figure onto the floor behind the crowd... "AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU CAN BEHAVE!!!" screamed a red faced devil that had appeared in place of the vortex, the devil was none other than King Yemma himself! The guardian of the Otherworld! "What the hell is he doing in my ceiling!? Go away you horrible people!!! Stop stalking me and my house!!!" thought Evrae angrily. Then King Yemma turned to her with an angry face that just spelt trouble... "Well I hope you're happy Evrae Altana!!! (Uh oh! He used my full nick name!!!) You have no idea how much trouble you just caused me! Don't think I won't forget this when you come into the Otherworld to be judged, you're lucky if I even decide to send you to HFIL!!! But if you take care of this... thing, until I get sorted out then I MAY let you go to the Otherworld when you die... Then King Yemma bent down and whispered in Evrae's ear... *Here are some instructions and if you get into any trouble then just ask Goku to help OK?*" then King Yemma's hairy mug vanished in a puff of glittery red smoke, a piece of paper appeared on the floor and the vortex vanished as if nothing had ever happened... Everyone blinked, not sure what just happened. "...What the hell was that all about?..." whispered Darkfire in disbelief. "I dunno but I guess I'm in even more trouble!" Evrae muttered. She turned around to see who came out of the portal and saw it was none other than that white lizard himself, Frieza! Frieza sat up and stared at Darkfire, who was staring at him with a shocked face. He tilted his head curiously, narrowed his eyes and thumped his tail on the floor, showing he was obviously unhappy about the whole situation. Suddenly Darkfire found her senses and went red with rage and screaming at the top of her lungs, shimmied ten feet around the white lizard, continuing to scream all the way and dived onto the sofa behind the sleeping Vegeta. Frieza grinned evily, he had only been here for a minute and already he was doing bad stuff... Evrae looked at Darkfire, then at Frieza, then at the piece of paper on the floor, then back at Frieza again. Then her brain clicked. "Frieza! What are you doing in my house!? Where are all these people coming from?" wailed Evrae. Frieza shrugged his shiny shoulders, stood up and started dusting himself off. Evrae walked over to the piece of paper which was lying on the floor in all innocence. It was crudely sealed with crumbling red wax and the paper had a weird wand inside it. She ripped it off and together she and Darkfire read it...  
  
Dear Evrae, the cause of all this trouble...  
  
You have been chosen to take care of Criminal 241263, otherwise known as Frieza until further notice. Our sources tell us you know all about Frieza so we won't bother telling you to watch out as you'll know just how evil and nasty he can be. Also, because you have Goku and all the strong fighters watching out for you you shouldn't have any real trouble looking after him until further notice. Should you refuse taking care of Frieza then I'll do something so bad when I judge you that I haven't even thought of it yet but if you agree then I'll forgive the trouble you have caused me. I have placed a curse on Frieza so he won't be able to harm anybody, but if he is bad or you just want some fun, just whack him with this magic wand and it'll cause him pain. Have fun!  
  
Sincerely, Lord and Master of the Otherworld, King Yemma the 3rd...  
  
"How dare he!! I did not cause all this trouble!!! All I did was throw the remote at the T.V!!!" screamed Evrae, shocked at the injustice. Darkfire exploded with laughter, snatched the wand from her hand and chased after Frieza with it. Frieza knew he was in trouble and ran up the stairs as fast as possible to get away from the dangerously hyper girl. Kitten grinned, knowing what fun this trip was going to be and stalked after Android 17. Woran shook her head and started to meditate with Piccolo. Vegeta grunted from his place on the sofa and Goku walked back to the kitchen, hoping to find some food he may have missed... Evrae sighed and decided it was time for her to go to sleep. She changed into her PJ's and waltzed into the bathroom to wash up... She grabbed a suspicious looking piece of soap, soaked it and begun to rub her face with it when all of a suddenly it vanished into thin air... ~The hell!?~ she thought when she suddenly realized she was rubbing her face with a rasher of soapy bacon(!) "Disgusting!!! Why is there bacon in the soap!!!??!!!???" she cried angrily but nobody was listening to her so she went into her bedroom and flopped heavily onto her lovely soft bed... "Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse..." muttered Evrae to herself, then closed her eyes and fell asleep, leaving the world of carnage behind her to sort itself out...  
  
End of chapter 2... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Dark Duo: Ummmmm... that was just strange, but it was kinda fun to write!!! Although it wasn't as funny as the last chapter, we tried really hard but school is stressing us out and even the thought of a farting Goku isn't as funny anymore...=( Now that we are sorta used to writing about people it should get better! =D We don't want anymore people asking to join for a while just yet but later on we'll ask again. We would really love to hear your ideas and opinions to improve the story even more! Not long until Grandma arrives now, what will we do indeed? See ya next chapter in 'Bringing down the house!'  
  
Please rate and review people! Reviews make us write faster! =) 1 1 1 1 V (Push da blue button!=) 


	3. 3: Call of the mall and the attack of th...

Disclaimers: The Dark Duo do NOT own Dragonball Z!!! We're just borrowing the characters for our story for a little while... ;) *wink*  
  
The Dark Duo: Woohoo! Another chapter for all you great ppl out there! Isn't that nice? *sheepish grin* I guess it's been a while since we updated huh? Sorry about that, school (As well as many other things) have a lot to answer for, including the fact that we're both really lazy when it comes to updates! =) But enough about our whining, here's the next insane chapter of 'Bringing Down The House!!!' ^_^  
  
Summary: The dawn of the first day! (Three days left until granny arrives!) Darkfire, Evrae (and the rest!) have the *ahem* delights, of trying to have a nice, normal Saturday while trying to tame the DBZ cast at the same time. What happens when Goku gets sick and Majin Buu, #17 and Vegeta decide to 'help out'? No really, what can possibly go wrong? =) (Warning!: Slight swearing in this chapter, mainly use of the f-word)  
  
Chapter 3= 'Sick days, the call of the mall and the attack of the fat lady!' ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Saturday morning...  
  
Evrae did not sleep well that night and Darkfire knew it. She supposed the older girl was justified though; there were eight psychos running loose in the house. Goku and Vegeta, Piccolo, Majin Buu, Android 17, Frieza, the psychotic Kitten and the demonic-looking Woran. All eight of them were quite scary when hyper and each looked more than capable of ultimate destruction. Darkfire was the only psycho in the house Evrae felt relatively safe around. Last night had been a doozy and already today looked up to be no better. After a restless night, Evrae rolled over and stared at the clock beside her bed. It was seven in the morning and she was not getting up this early, it was against taboo. Darkfire had a similiar night's sleep too, of various dreams such as Vegeta blowing the house up. And that dream with Buu eating the fish happened once or twice, or even worse, eating them popped up. More than once or twice. On top of that Frieza was here to stay too and she decided to try and keep Vegeta and the white lizard from ripping eachothers throats out. Darkfire didn't trust Evrae to do this and for good reason, she had the nasty feeling that Evrae would probably like to see something like that...  
  
*Smash!* There goes a plate! Looks like somebody was up already destroying things. Judging from the shriek afterwards the culprit was most likely Android 17. Darkfire sighed and turned over, thinking it was best to get up and stop the madness before it got out of control. She crept into Evrae's room to try and wake her but gave up when the older girl buried her head under the pillow, a sure sign that she wasn't getting up anytime soon. Oh no! Darkfire wasn't putting up with this! "Evrae you idiot! You can't do this now! #17 and Buu are loose in the house!" Darkfire shook Evrae again but she was really out of it. "Wake up!" she hissed. Evrae turned over again and whined sleeply. "But I'm sleepy... five more minutes..." she murmured so Darkfire could barely hear her. The younger girl scowled and whispered in Evrae's ear... "Evrae, I set the house on fire!" she whispered. No response. "I killed Goku!" Nothing. Fine, she asked for it. It was time to bring out the big guns. "Ok...if you aren't gonna wake up I'm going to let Android 17 in here and break all your stuff!." Instantly Evrae's eyes shot open and she jumped out of bed. "Alright I'm up!" she yelled as she stumbled out of bed...  
  
Together the two girls creeped downstairs slowly, taking care not to step on a sleeping Woran who was sprawled at the bottom of the stairs. As they approached they kitchen a loud screech resonated throughout the house, threatening to wake everyone up. Both girls stopped instantly when they heard another noise like a smashing object and somebody cursing. That sounded like Vegeta. They could hear more odd noises coming from the kitchen and they looked at each other in dispair, so far the kitchen had held nothing good for either of them. Taking a deep breath, Darkfire reached over and flung open the door, expecting the worst...  
  
Vegeta was cooking...  
  
That was beyond the worst...  
  
He smiled at them as they walked in, insanity gleaming in his eyes. "Hiya girls! Sleep well?" he said brightly, unaware of the girl's frightened stares. He was high on something, and they knew it. Evrae walked forward to see what he was cooking. It was bacon, sizzling in the pan. Evrae gulped, hoping that wasn't the bacon she found in the soap last night. "Where are the others?" Darkfire asked suspiciously, wondering where they were. It was odd for the house to be so quiet, considering who was in it. Vegeta paused and pretended to think for a moment. "The Namek is floating somewhere, the Android is destroying your stuff, the lizard freak is hiding from you and that pink lump of goo is upstairs. As for the rest I think they are still asleep. Oh yeah and Kakarot is sick. Isn't that great?" he grinned spitefully. "Goku's sick?" said Evrae suspiciously, glaring at Vegeta accusingly. Vegeta smiled nastily and fished some bacon from the pan. "He's upstairs. Buu's reading him a story. Go and see if you don't believe me." And the saiyan prince chuckled darkly and swallowed the bacon. Evrae watched it go down and her spirits sank along with it...  
  
So Darkfire did just what he said. She dragged Evrae along and they went upstairs into the parent's bedroom to see Goku all tucked up in bed. He looked very pale and had blood-shot eyes. Majin Buu was sitting on the edge of the large bed, trying to sound out the words in a kiddie's book which he was holding upside down, the kind for toddlers who were just learning how to read the ABC. *A/N: Those books are a joke, all you have to do to read them is look at the pictures*. "C-c..." Majin Buu stuttered. Goku sat up and looked what Buu was trying to read. "When 'c' and 'h' are together, they make a 'ch' sound, see?" "Yes," Buu said, nodding as he flipped the book up right. "...Chocolate..." ~What a cheater, he looked at the picture!~ thought Evrae angrily. She cleared her throat and Goku looked up, smiling weakly as he saw the two girls. "Hi Darkfire! Hi Evrae..." he grinned and coughed weakly. "Buu came up to keep me company, wasn't that nice of him?" he said as Buu smiled evily behind his back. ~Forget American psycho, think Japanese psycho!~ "Yeah, real nice..." Darkfire grumbled disbelivingly as she glared at Buu. "Don't you have anything better to do?" she said as Buu looked over at her. "No" he answered as he turned back to his book. "Why don't you go and check on Vegeta then, make sure he doesn't burn down the kitchen." suggested Evrae. Buu shrugged and trotted downstairs to watch Vegeta make food...  
  
Darkfire turned to Goku..."So whats wrong with you then?" she asked as the super saiyan yawned and curled up. "I don't feel good. I'm tired and I feel sick..." he muttered. So Vegeta was telling the truth then! The sound of snoring filled the room, indicating that Goku was asleep. The two girls quietly left the room and sat down to think. "We got three missions to do today Darkfire, number 1: Get some food for everyone. I had a dream last night that Buu turned us into chocolate and we do NOT want that happening. Number 2: Tame the meaner DBZ people. That means Frieza, Android 17, Vegeta, Buu and probably Piccolo too, we don't want ANY fights breaking out here. Number three: Try and get everyone back home before granny comes over..." said Darkfire, breaking off at the thought of her friend's grandma. Evrae nodded, these were the things that needed doing the most... "Right then, you can get the shopping today then and I'll do it tomorrow, today I'll focus on fixing the portal and taming everyone so we don't have to worry about..." Darkfire said, pausing half-way as she smelt something coming from the kitchen...  
  
"Do you... smell that?" she asked cautiously, worry seeping into her voice. Evrae frowned and sniffed, going pale as she realized what it was... "Holy shit! Something's burning!" she roared as she ran for the kitchen. "VEGETA!" Darkfire yelled as she dashed after Evrae and took the stairs two at a time, falling over the snoozing Woran and burst into the kitchen, freezing as black smoke smothered them. The smoke cleared and they saw the culprits trying in vain to put the fire out. "Holy Hell! They've set the kitchen on fire!" screamed Darkfire as she rushed forward to help out. Android 17, the fucking fool was sticking his hand in and out of the flames. Vegeta, at least, had a vague understanding that the blaze was beyond their control and was trying to put it out by throwing glasses of water on it. His efforts were futile - all he did was create more smoke. "What in hell are you doing?! Are you trying to kill us all!?" Evrae demanded, bright red with rage, Vegeta coughed angrily, probably from the mass amount of smoke he just breathed in. "It's not our fault! You left matches here for that pink freak to find!!" he screamed. Darkfire grabbed a kitchen towel and soaked it in the sink, pushed #17 out of the way (idiot) and hurled the wet towel over the flames, smothering them and putting an end to the fire, leaving Evrae with a scorched, black kitchen counter...  
  
"You idiots!" she yelled as Vegeta and the deranged Android stepped back warily. "Go burn down your own fucking house!" #17 looked at her quizzically as he struggled to figure what he did wrong. "But then...where would we live?" asked Vegeta curiously, with an eyebrow raised. ~Fucking idiot porcupine head!~ thought Darkfire as Evrae struggled and failed to calm herself. "Tell you what, make yourself useful and get us some food, that shouldn't be too hard!" Darkfire said, trying to calm the hysterical Evrae and grabbing the frightened Android at the same time. She handed him some money and threw him out of the house along with a shocked Majin Buu. "Get some good food ok? And plenty of it!" she smiled brightly as she slammed the door on them. Whoot! Food problem solved, two of the DBZ psychos were out of the house plus she doomed some other poor suckers! Great morning! Darkfire did her classic victory jig as Evrae sighed tiredly and walked back to kitchen to find some breakfast... Twenty minutes later Woran, Kitten and Piccolo arrived downstairs, chatting casualy as they awaited their breakfast. "Morning all!" said Woran brightly, blissfully unaware of the scorched patches on the wall and the tired looks on the other girl's faces... Suddenly a pink blur whirled around the room, screeching with excitement as it dropped a ton of candy on everyone while a sheepish Android dumped a few eggs and some frozen meat onto the floor...  
  
"Plenty food for everyone!" shouted Buu as he ran out of the room, with #17, Woran and Kitten following behind him. Everyone stared after them in disbelief... "Well... Lets eat everyone!" said Evrae, determined not to let this spoil her mood. She gathered the frozen bacon and eggs and wandered into the kitchen to cook. Nobody but Vegeta touched the candy. However good Buu's intentions might be it may have originally been some other poor people, but that little detail didn't stop Vegeta from stuffing his face. Ten minutes later, Evrae sighed tiredly and sat down to eat her eggs, watching everyone warily as she ate. Piccolo glared at everyone as he gulped his water, no surprises there. Woran walked back into the room, ruffling her long white hair sleepliy and sat down next the surly Namek. Kitten and Android 17 wandered in next, whispering together excitedly as though they knew a secret nobody else did. A flash of white that might have been Frieza appeared in the room for a moment but was gone as Darkfire walked in, carrying the last of the bacon and eggs. "Women, what an enigma, and such a nusience" muttered Vegeta darkly as he glared at her. Darkfire snorted and banged the bowl of scrambled eggs down in front of him. For a moment Evrae thought she was going to bang them down on his head.  
  
After that devilish morning it was time for some real shopping. Darkfire checked the shopping list while Evrae gathered some money and rounded up everyone she could catch. "Ooooo-kay... So we have to get some PROPER food while we're out..." muttered Darkfire as Evrae grabbed the saiyan prince by his ear, who clearly did not want to go shopping with them. "And we have to get some more clothes. We don't really know how to wash them and we can't wear filth if grandma's coming over..." she said as Android 17 was hurled outside. "And we have to make sure no fights break out while we're gone!" she said turning to stare at Vegeta suspiciously. "What did I do to deserve this!? It's not fit for a true saiyan warrior to go about 'shopping' with little girls while Kakarot gets to lounge around! Somebody has to keep him on his toes!" he grumbled looking ever so much like a sulky child. "Torture him you mean, sorry Vegeta but it's safer for everyone if you come with us!" Darkfire said as Evrae struggled to catch Frieza, who was avoiding her like she was death itself...  
  
"Oh stuff it! I can't play tag all day!" snarled Evrae as Frieza evaded her attack and vanished upstairs. "So we're taking everyone with us then?" asked Darkfire as if nothing had happened. "We can leave Frieza behind, remember he's been cursed so he can't do bad anything while we're away and Goku's can take care of himself..." said Evrae as she pulled out some car keys from a handbag. "What about Piccolo and Buu then? Green men and pink demons don't pop up at the supermarket everyday you know!" said Vegeta who had followed them around. "Oh... Piccolo can pretend to be an actor or something and I'll just hang Buu around my neck and pretend he's a necklace!" growled Evrae as she walked out the front door... "Here Buu! Walkies! Buu Buu Buu Buu Buu!" squealed Darkfire as Buu came bounding down the stairs after them. "See? He knows me already..." said Darkfire smugly as Evrae rolled her eyes and got Buu to shrink and hang around her neck...  
  
The car they were to take was an old blue GTI (I forget the make). As soon as the Android saw it he started to argue. "Woah! Let me drive! Please please pleeeaaassseee???" whined the android as he danced around Darkfire, trying to snatch the car keys off her. "No #17! We know how you drive! Crashing into old ladies and over taking red lights and stuff!" she said as she threw the keys back to Evrae. "I think Kitten can drive today, I don't think I can trust myself right now..." she said quietly as she passed the keys over to the thrilled girl who opened the doors of the car and climbed into the drivers seat.  
Android 17 jumped in next to her while Darkfire and Evrae (and Buu) sat at the back with a furious Vegeta squidged in between them. Piccolo and Woran squeezed in after them and Kitten started up the engine. It was a tight squeeze with eight people in one small car and it took a while before everyone was settled. "Alright, we're off!" screamed the driver as they sped down the road and off to the mall... Twenty minutes later they arrived at the mall. It was a strange sight to see four ruffled looking girls, one of which was holding a couple of swords, a tall green man, a short angry guy with tall hair and a crazed looking boy climb out of one tiny car. Then they formed into a small gang and stormed into the mall...  
  
Call of the Mall!  
  
"Okay, behave everyone, try to act normal" whispered Darkfire as the eight of them wandered into the mall, looking for food and clothes shops. Evrae wandered off to the food section wearing Majin Buu with Piccolo and Woran, who were both attracting many stares while Darkfire dragged Vegeta, #17 and Kitten along to the clothes part. Evrae wandered along the food aisle, picking up various food items that they needed. Buu suddenly reached out and grabbed some candy off the shelf right in front of a group of people who were startled to see the girl's 'necklace' stretch out and grab something off the shelf. "Buy me?" he asked, looking at Evrae with the puppy dogs eyes. "Yes yes, ok just stay still!" she whispered back, fully aware that the people who saw Buu were now talking quietly among themselves, pointing at Evrae's 'necklace'. "Don't worry people, it's just a trick..." she said, breaking off when he saw Piccolo opening a bottle of water that he'd taken off the shelf. "Don't do that, wait until we pay for it..." she hissed, taking the water off him. Piccolo looked surprised for a moment then scowled and snatched the water back, drinking it in front of her defiantly. Woran bit her lip, unsure of what to do. "Don't do that, we have to pay for it first!" she whipsered as she snatched the bottle back from the thirsty namek who was now giving her 'The Namek's eye'. He snatched it back and so they began a rather nervous looking tug of war in the middle of a shop with people staring. Suddenly the bottle popped open and soaked everyone within a ten metre radius. "Now why did you do that? Foolish human. You lost me my water!" growled the namekian warrior, pointing at the dripping wet girl with an accusing finger.  
  
"But we had to buy it first! Look, can't you just get another water please? Don't make it more difficult then it already is..." Woran said quietly, picking up another bottle and placing it in the trolley. Piccolo sulked but did as his friend asked. Apart from that little incident everything went fine. Evrae managed to get the shopping done, Buu fell asleep and Piccolo and Woran talked to each other quietly, probably plotting something evil...  
  
Meanwhile, Darkfire was having similar problems. #17 had hit Vegeta's head by accident and the raging saiyan prince chased the Android around the clothes store at top speed, whirling round and round, knocking all the clothes racks over, screaming and swearing in anger and attracting a whole lot of attention. Shocked parents were holding their children protectively, covering their ears and shouting about hoodlems while passing elderly grannies muttered something about "Kids these days..." "Stop! Just stop!" screamed Darkfire while Vegeta fired several ki shots at the fleeing android, just barely missing the poor girl. Kitten was roaring with laughter, throwing socks and shirts at Vegeta to protect the android and then a pink shirt landed in Vegeta's face. Well that did it. You might as well have lit a firework off in his face. As he saw the shirt he started to remember the pink 'badman' shirt that Bulma made him wear, which caused him to finally flip. He ripped up the shirt and flung the shreds around the store, screeching like a furious baboon and banged his chest with his fists...  
  
"Vegeta! Just calm down! It was only an accident!" yelled Darkfire as Vegeta hooted and chased the android around some more. Darkfire just sighed and carried on picking up the clothes she liked. Eventually Vegeta calmed down, panting in fury and exaustion he wandered after the younger girl sheepishly and helped her carry the bags she had. Android 17 and Kitten followed after giggling silently with laughter... Apart from several odd looks they received when they left, everything went fine and dandy and they got everything they needed, including Goku's medicine. They met up with Evrae's party and waited at the checkout point. The last problem started when two little kids wearing Dragonball Z shirts came along and started to stare at Vegeta and Piccolo, which really irritated them. "What are you staring at you little punks?" Vegeta growled as one of the kids broke into a wide smile. "It's that Vegeta guy! Mommy come quick! It's Vegeta and Piccolo!" he yelled as a plump woman wandered by with her shopping. "Come now Bobby, they're only cartoon characters. They are not real and are not worth worrying about or talking about." Well that did it. Vegeta's infamous vein popped up as he let rip. "Excuse me lady but we ARE real because I, Prince Vegeta of all saiyans AM a saiyan and we won't have you contradicting us! So watch what you're saying Fatzilla because true warriors are worth worrying about!" he yelled as shocked passerbyes began to stare at him. "Vegeta, come on, don't do this now, you've been really really umm... good so far..." Darkfire muttered as she tried to pull the raging monkey away. Vegeta ignored her and he and the fat lady exchanged more insults. The children dropped their candy and begun to cry, attracting more stares from passerbys. "Wahhhh! I don't like Vegeta anymore! He's mean!" they screamed and by now everyone in the store was watching...  
  
It might have ended badly but it was Buu who came to the rescue. Spotting the children's fallen candy he jumped from Evrae's neck and landed on the floor to scoop up the sugary goodness and then crammed the lot into his mouth. The fat lady screamed and screamed as she watched Buu stand up to his full height and fainted as he licked his lips and patted his slim tummy, totally ignoring the situation before him. "Buu feel better, we go home now?" he asked as the team walked out of the store without paying for anything. Nobody noticed a certain android slip bleach and pink colouring into his pocket...  
  
"Well, you can't say that wasn't an interesting trip was it...?" said Darkfire to her friend as they got back. Buu grabbed the shopping and took it into the house, followed closely by Kitten and the android. Piccolo and Woran jumped out and grabbed the rest of the shopping. Vegeta jumped out and stretched, pausing when Evrae stepped in front of him. "Vegeta, why did you get all worked up about everything? Why couldn't you have just ignored everyone or just walked out and waited until we came back?" she asked. "I had to defend the pride of my people! 'Saiyans not real' Puh! I just gave her a piece of my mind! And that bloody android! He started it all so yell at him! Besides, you didn't have to pay for anything, that's how good I am!" he said as he galloped into the house, leaving Darkfire and Evrae to sigh and follow after him... Everything went calmly until that evening, when Vegeta decided to take a shower. After making up with #17, he picked up the shampoo bottle that the android had given him as a 'truce' and shampooed his hair thoughourly. Five minutes later a scream rocked throughout the house as the saiyan prince looked into the mirror, seeing that his hair had turned pink...  
  
"ANDROID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Well, the peace couldn't last forever could it?  
  
End of chapter 3... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The Dark Duo: Strange but fun! ^_^ Once again, we're really sorry about the slow updates but we're finally in the writing spirit again! ^_^ And it's not too late to join in you know! Ideas and suggestions would be greatly appreciated while we're in the working mood. All you have to join is say your name, age, what you look like, when you want to join in and who you wanna hit on... I wonder who's gonna win the 'highest rated hottie' on here? So far it seems to be Android 17...  
  
Thanks to: MiraiEvo, Jenny, Zithromax, Rowlingfan1, Lynseyax Heparedds, DRAGON FIRE (aka Brittnie!=) Raven151 and Woran for making this crazy story possible!!! We're putting everyone who hasn't been chosen in the next few chapters so please don't get too down hearted, you WILL get chosen eventually!  
  
Tune in next chapter for more madness! 


End file.
